


Darkeater

by bombcollar



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Family, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: Darkeater Midir and the moments of doubt he has with his various family members.





	Darkeater

**Author's Note:**

> Ringed City Spoilers!

You look upon the mounted heads upon the wall, their lips pulled back and bristling teeth bared in frozen snarls.

"Dragons are foul, filthy, selfish creatures," your brother tells you. "Hoarding what isn't theirs. And drakes are even worse. Vemin. But you don't have to be like them. You can be something more. What you are born as is not what you must die as."

 _I understand._ Your brother is wise, he has seen many dragons in his time, and he says you are the only good one he has ever known. _I would still like to meet one. There must be another of my kind out there who is not a beast._

"I doubt that very much, Midir." You trust your brother, but sometimes his words have threadbare edges, and there comes a day when you do not seen him any more.

* * *

  _Are you ever afraid when you walk within the Dark, sir Artorias?_ you ask the blue knight.

"Never," he tells you, scratching you behind your horns. "If your heart is full of light, you will never need fear the Darkness. It cannot touch a soul so pure and full of hope. You must never doubt yourself, or it will take hold."

You wish him well on his mission. A knight so kind and determined would never falter.

Your sister calls you to her later, and with her head on your shoulder, tells you how he was eaten alive by the Abyss, all parts of him that were good and luminous ripped free and replaced with Darkness. He was one of her Blades. Her hot, angry tears fall upon your scales, and you rest your head next to hers. If such a knight could falter, what hope is there for you?

* * *

 _Can I truly be good?_ you ask your other sister, soft and radiant, as you lay your head in her lap. _Sometimes I don't think I am strong enough. I dream my wings will crumple, that my fire will go out. My teeth will break and I will choke upon the Darkness._

"Our father saw the potential in you," she says, stroking your neck. "Though he is not the wisest of men, he has good judgement, sometimes. If he did not have hope in you, he would have seen your egg rolled from the cliff and crushed."

She smiles, in spite of her words, and you feel warmth wash over you like gentle rain.

* * *

  _I must not doubt._

Your belly burns with hatred and it roils from your jaws along with flame, liquid and caustic.

_I must not die with my heart full of anger. I must not be like the rest of my kind._

Shadow rains from your wings, sloughing from you like shedding skin.

_I am good._

_I can still be good._

_I will devour the Dark, I will eat it whole._

Your ribs are broken, you will never fly again.

_I cannot let my family down._

_They are waiting for me._

_She will be swallowed if I am not there._

_Please pray for me, sister._

_I will see you very soon._


End file.
